kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Last Chapter: 1
is the seventh (DVD only) and final installment of Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls!, featuring the debut of the Kamen Rider 45 Ghost Eyecon and Ghost's Ichigou Damashii and Heisei Damashii forms. Plot Having been entrusted with the Kamen Rider 45 Ghost Eyecon by Freya, Takeru walks with Makoto, pondering Freya's words that the "true enemy" is coming. The pair are interrupted by the sight of something descending to the Earth, and move to face it. Elsewhere, a Gamma Ultima wearing a white cloak sees the falling object send forth a torrent of darkness which overwhelms him, realizing that he has accessed the great power he has sought as he is granted a Gamma Eyecon. Using the Eyecon to summon Nova Shocker generals Urga and Buffal, the Ultima vows to take over the world. In their pursuit, Takeru and Makoto find themselves drawn by the Kamen Rider 45 Ghost Eyecon, leading them to the Ultima, flanked by what Takeru notes to be the monsters that were defeated by Takeshi Hongo. Urga explains that they have been revived thanks to a Dark Mind. Transforming into Kamen Riders Ghost and Specter, Takeru and Makoto engage Urga and Buffal. Urga says that the spite and grudges of the monsters defeated by Kamen Riders becomes the will of Shocker while Ghost and Specter recall that Hongo dedicated his life to defeating Shocker, asserting that they will defeat this enemy in his place as their lives are linked. The Kamen Rider 45 Ghost Eyecon resonates with this sentiment and is used by Ghost to assume Ichigou Damashii, allowing him to fight back and destroy the Shocker monsters with a successive Rider Punch to Rider Kick Omega Drive. At this moment the Ultima appears and beats back Ghost and Specter, proclaiming himself to be darkness itself as opposed to a simple Gamma as he presents his Eyecon, which Ghost realizes is the Alexander Gamma Eyecon. Using the Alexander Eyecon to assume his enhanced Parka Ghost form, the Dark Mind announces that darkness will rule the world and that the Kamen Riders can only fall to despair as their history ends while evil will endlessly revive to destroy the light in the world no matter how many times defeated. Ghost defies the Dark Mind, however, asserting that people will appear to inherit the eternal and undying Kamen Rider spirits no matter how many times evil revives. Using the Kamen Rider 45 Ghost Eyecon again to assume the combined Heisei Damashii, Ghost channels the power of his 16 Heisei Rider predecessors to fight back before dispeling the Dark Mind with the Rider Kick Omega Drive. Victorious, Ghost is complemented on his achievement by Specter as the two Kamen Riders rejoice in the completion of their Rider quest. Characters Kamen Riders Villains *Nova Shocker **Urga **Buffal Cast * : * : Guest cast * : * , : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Dark Mind: ? *Urga: ? *Buffal: ? Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore, Kamen Rider 45 (Showa Side), Kamen Rider 45 (Heisei Side) **Specter ***Specter *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii, Ichigou Damashii, Heisei Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii KRG-Kamen Rider Omega Drive Kick.png|Ichigou Damashii Rider1118.jpg|Heisei Damashii Gamma Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Dark Mind ***Gamma Ultima, Alexander Gamma Eyecon *'Gamma Form Used:' **Dark Mind ***Gamma Ultima, Gamma Ultima Alexander Errors *Ryuki is not announced and displayed when Ghost Heisei Damashii activates Decade, Blade, Ryuki combo. Notes *The Rider combos used by Ghost help him to gain some abilities. Each of the ability enhancements represent a common trait among the Heisei Riders in the combination: **Kuuga, Double, and Agito: enhanced fighting ability. **Hibiki, Den-O, OOO, and Gaim: sword wielding ability. **Drive, Faiz, and Kabuto: super speed ability. **Decade, Blade, and Ryuki: Rider card summoning ability. **Wizard, Fourze, and Kiva: enhanced jumping ability *When Ghost is seen using the Decade, Blade, Ryuki combo, he is riding on a Final Attack Ride Card with the Ghost symbol on it. **This card would be used by Decade in the fourteenth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O.